


Something Like That

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rogue!Reader, antiquity smuggling, both of them being clueless, museum theft, omg they were roommates, vigilante!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: ‘Oh my god, they were roommates’ meets ‘what happens now?’The Reader likes to take back artifacts, though it looks like common theft. Dick Grayson has been struggling to find the elusive rogue. A shared dinner turns hot, then surprising as they find out about each other at the same time.





	Something Like That

It wasn’t unusual for you to be the first one up. But when Dick walked out of his room, you winced with a smile. “Good morning, Death.” You giggled at how cute he looked with his hair ruffled like that. Not that you would ever tell him he looked cute. He grinned at you and started to make his own cup of coffee. “Did you and your buddies go on a bender after your shift last night?” Taking pity on him, you closed the blinds, minimizing the incoming light.

Dick shook his head. “No. Just a rough night.” After a few sips, he was finally awake enough to look you over. “Did you have a date?” He nodded to some hicky-like bruises shining from under the edges of your clothes.

Rotating an ache out of your shoulder, you grinned. “Something like that.”

***

_The Batarang buried itself in the wall next to her face. She kept moving, running away with the prize and Nightwing hot on her tail. He was the bane of her existence. The last three hauls had been thwarted by him. He was not going to ruin this one. While engaging him didn’t usually work, she had an ace up her sleeve._

_Nightwing caught up to the rogue. The ground rushed up to meet her. She rolled to re-catch her feet and turned to use her fists. But he was ready with his batons. They battered her body, taking her down to a knee._

_Now or get arrested._

_She grabbed the back of his neck and bounced, cracking his chin against her head. While he was stunned, she reached up and placed her palm against the exposed part of his face. His body shook and spasmed as the electricity activated in her glove._

_Then she was off like a shot, running away with the catch and some new bruises._

***

While Y/N was at work, Dick was in the clear to make a call. “Any leads on my rogue?” Y/N had looked sharp in the pantsuit. Dark grey, with blue trim. He had to admit, he liked her style. Focus, Grayson.

Damian answered on the other end. “Did they really get the drop on you?”

The smug little- “Yeah. Like you could keep going if you got electrocuted. You still haven’t-“

“No leads. Their gait is not on our system. No fingerprints, thanks to their gloves, and nothing else from the retina scanner. But,” he clicked away on the keyboard, “there is a possible next target. The Bludhaven Museum is going to be opening a new exhibit next week.”

“Any particular valuables to watch?” Dick rubbed his jaw where it still felt numb.

“A few. Some small, movable statues in precious metals-“

Dick shook his head. Not ‘prestige’ enough.

“-some jewelry-“

Still no.

“-and an artifact said to have powers. The ring of Sekhmet. Just possessing the ring gives the ability to control sand… in anything.” Damian trailed off, “there’s a lot of glass in museums, Nightwing.”

“Thanks.” He quickly hung up. Next week. Plenty of time to set up a sting.

***

You shook your smuggling friend’s hand. “Thanks, Naomi.”

“No, thank you.” She tossed her box braids over her shoulder. “That village has already promised you a vacation location for giving them back their statuette. I’d consider their offer. Brazil, baby. If you do, take me with you.”

Laughing, you bumped her shoulder. “I promise. But first, some more business. You had something for me?”

“Oh yes.” Naomi pulled a polaroid from her back pocket. “A ring. It’s said to have magical powers, but it’s just another hunk of gold. The kicker is, though, it’s not even an artifact. The director of the exhibit was dating his secretary, wormed his way into her grandmother’s house, and stole it.” Her voice softened. “The grandmother was going to pass it on once her granddaughter got married. They both have been fighting the museum for years. Now the old woman is dying.”

You took the photo. It was old. But the ring in question was in it. “How’re the sources?”

“Clean. If you could have seen her face, baby. And you know I’m an accurate read. Also, got it from other museum workers too, the guy’s been falsifying antiquities certifications so he can steal and sell unique pieces like this. But he’s messed up.” She grinned. “He put this one on display so he can find a buyer. Egotistical idiot.”

“I’m on it.”

Naomi pulled at the collar of your shirt. “What happened to you?”

Covering up quickly, you chuckled, “long story. Don’t worry about it.”

***

_The new exhibit had been open for two weeks. Nightwing knew the attack wouldn’t happen the first night or even the first week. If he was a rogue, he’d wait until the security became lax, more attuned to their phones than the artifacts. He shifted to work out the ache in his knees while one such guard walked several yards beneath him. For two weeks he had stayed close to the museum, ready to spring at a moment’s notice. But tonight felt different. Felt right._

_Somewhere a creak echoed through the hall. Not unusual. Old buildings creak._

_Then an alarm went off._

_Nightwing flipped through the rafters as guards rushed to the source. He got to the doors and stopped. His mind whirled and thought for a second as the guard’s keys clanked and their flashlights shot their beams across the floor. One of their radios announced that the glass had been shattered around a display of faience amulets. This didn’t feel right. The amulets would have value on the black market, yes, but… the display case shattered?_

_Nightwing turned around._

_What if she already had the ring? How was that possible it was still-_

_The ring had been in the case. It was in the process of being there no longer. The rogue slipped her knife under the glass, maintaining pressure on the catch. She didn’t have to keep the alarm from going off indefinitely, just long enough to run off with it. It was in her hand, then on her finger. She spotted Nightwing in the rafters. Looked right at him._

_Neither moved._

_Then the race was on. When the alarm finally went off, the guards didn’t know where to go. But Nightwing had her in his sights. He followed her out of the building. The back of her gear was an inch away from his fingertips. She had taken that route for a reason. The second she passed the last doorframe, a smoke bomb went off, blinding him. It took several minutes of coughing and crying for him to recover. By then, she was long gone._

_No matter. He grinned to himself. His invention of delayed-activation tracers was for a reason._

***

You were curled up on the couch with a carton of take-out when Dick stumbled through the door. Squinting, you took in his disheveled appearance. “I thought you had tonight off?”

Dick lurched in his step, then recovered. “I did. Something came up.” He considered mentioning the museum, but you looked deep into an episode of… “Are you watching Game of Thrones without me?”

“Old episodes,” you defended. With a huff, you jutted your chin at him. “Take a shower, Mr. Hell warmed over. I got you food too.”

He was back in a few minutes. “You know, I miss season one. You okay with continuing to watch those?”

“Sure.” He sat next to you in his normal spot. The show rolled on. You noticed he was trying to roll his shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can grab an ice pack or-“

“No,” he chuckled. “I’m fine.” He hissed as a rotation caught weird.

Giggling, you made him turn so you could gain control of his shoulders. You worked one side, then the next. Goodness, he was tense. Then again, it could have been that his muscles were so hard that- never mind. With your line of work, a relationship with a guy like Dick wasn’t in the cards. But the way he groaned under your fingers was nice. As you trailed up your thumbs on either side of his spine, feeling how his muscles rippled under your touch, you licked your lips. Touching Dick like this was like getting a taste for gold leafed ice cream. Sweet, but unsustainable.

“Are you alright?” Dick caught your hand. “You suddenly got quiet.” He paused. “Come to think of it, you’ve been quiet for a couple of days.”

“It’s nothing, just… it’s been a busy couple of days. But that project’s done.”

Dick shifted so he could have access to your shoulders. “Here. Let me help you relax before the next project hits.” His thumbs circling at the base of your skull interrupted your argument by making you gasp.

A heat started to build under your skin. You leaned back into his touch, swaying back and forth to direct him to where you were most sore. A whimper passed your lips as he hit a sensitive spot.

“Sorry. Rough hands.” He gave your upper arms a reassuring pat, then tried to move his hands away. You caught them before they could. “Yes?”

“Don’t… I, um… I don’t want you to stop.” Why? Why had you said that? Really, you didn’t want him to stop. But you’d gone over this a thousand times. No. No, but let it be his idea. “I mean, you can stop if you want. I didn’t mean to make it awkward.” You let go of his hands, but they stayed where they were.

His breath stuttered against the back of your neck. “What if I don’t want to stop?”

“Then… then don’t.”

So much for no.

Dick started massaging again. You shivered as his lips lightly kissed down your vertebra to the top hem of your shirt. He kissed back up, tilting your head ever so slightly to have more of an access to your neck. Your lips parted.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay. Please-“

You turned so that his next kiss landed on your lips. His hair was soft under your fingertips. Freshly washed, probably at the station. He gasped into your mouth as you trailed your nails up under his shirt. His hands splayed wide under your shoulder blades, pulling you closer to nearly sit in his lap. You rolled forward anyway. There wasn’t any friction to be gotten, but the pulse between your thighs that you got was just enough to hint to a possible more. Dick’s lips moved faster. He kissed across your mouth to your cheekbones, then down to the hollow of your throat. You guided him back up so you could do the same.

It was like flying. Falling, but with style.

Cliché to a fault. The thought made you chuckle.

“What?” he whispered against your skin.

“Nothing. Just thought that-“

Dick growled as his phone started to beep. “Seriously? Of all the times…” he froze, looking at the screen. You watched with confuddled eyebrows as he stood and walked like he was controlled by a video gamer. All sharp, ninety-degree turns. He headed towards your bedroom.

“What is it?” you asked, getting up to follow him. He’d never been in your room before. And you weren’t really keen to start now.

The beeping on his phone got louder as he walked through the open door. He went directly to your nightstand. The beeping quickened again and was matched by a beeping coming from your hiding spot. Before he could open the panel, you dashed in. He still beat you to it, pulling out your wadded up gear and letting it hang freely. The clear box in the center fell out.

“The ring of Sekhmet,” he whispered.

There was a moment where you could only stare at one another. Dick’s body twitched, though you couldn’t tell if it was towards you or the box. You jumped, grabbing the box. You dipped to one side and reached for your emergency escape bag. Dick… Nightwing caught your arm before then and twisted you onto the bed. You wrestled to get on top, but he sat on your hips and pinned down your wrists.

He shook his head. “I am such a bad detective. How could I be so stupid?” He wasn’t focused on you at all, but his grip was strong and sure. “Right under my nose. Ah man, if the guys find out they’ll never let me live it- How did we manage to do this for so long?”

You stopped trying to struggle. “I don’t know. You being a cop explained your hours. And I always worked between them so I had an alibi.” You glanced at the box still in your hand. “I know you have no reason to trust me-“

“Probably not.”

“-But this ring doesn’t have any powers. The manager is corrupt, and the family he stole it from wanted it back. All of my heists have been like that. Returning stolen objects when the paperwork failed.” Maybe if you stayed entirely still, he wouldn’t be distracted from understanding. “If you need proof… I’ve got all of that.”

Dick glanced away from your face, deep in thought. You held your breath. “I believe you.” As the statement sank in, you slumped back into your sheets. Still, he didn’t move.

“What happens now?”

Gently, he pried the ring box from your hand and placed it on the nightstand. “The way I see it, you are a good person. I wouldn’t have been able to live with you for this long if you weren’t or if you were acting the whole time. If your paperwork is accurate, then maybe I can help you. And keep you out of legal troubles.”

You were beginning to warm up to the idea. “So… we’re partners now?” As you popped the ‘p’ in ‘partners,’ you rolled your hips up to brush against his crotch.

Dick chuckled. “Something like that. In the meantime, I’m going to have to debrief you. Well, finish what we started in the living room."

You grinned. “Debrief away.”


End file.
